


Happy birthday Carmilla

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut, bday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla doesn't want anything special for her birthday, nor does she want to talk about it. But she gets a special gift from Laura anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Carmilla

It was Carmillas birthday. And even though the girl specifically ordered Laura not to talk about it nor do anything for her on that day, the journalist major spent the week prior trying to think of a perfect gift to give her. But what to give someone that lived for centuries and most likely tried all the pleasures in the world. Laura had to think hard, but nothing came to mind. Not until the last moment.

She planed on taking Carmilla out for dinner. Sure it wasn't her best idea and if wasn't something overly expensive nor extravagant, which she assumed the girl wouldn't want anyway. They were dating for three weeks now, but they mostly got interrupted one way or the other. Sometimes by a human crisis, and sometimes by a random scientifically enlarged and brought to life mushroom squad that accidentally happened to want revenge on all humans for eating their forefathers.

The dinner would have been as much of a gift to herself as it would be one for Carmilla, as the two had the hardest time spending some alone time lately. And as luck would have had it, _or not_ , their dinner got interrupted even before it officially started. Attack of the zombie squirrels.

How it all started is an entirely different story and Laura had no interest thinking about it right now as she adjusted her robe and brushed her still slightly wet hair back. She took one last look into the small bathroom mirror, and with one deep breath opened the door into the dorm room where she peaked out at Carmilla that was laying on her stomach, already invested in some ancient book. The girl was so deep into the book she was reading that she didn't notice as Laura walked past her and over to the fridge. Laura kept her eyes on Carmilla as she grabbed the small cupcake on the shelf in the fridge before closing it and walking back to the middle of the room, standing between hers and Carmillas bed. She took a moment to observe the dark haired girl that was now her girlfriend. Taking in her posture, taking in every inch of her, from her toes, ankles, knees, thighs, the black shorts that covered her ass and the tank top she was wearing. Lauras olive green tank top. Carmilla used the shower only minutes prior her to wash away the remains of the yet another crazy day on Silas. Another ludicrous experiment from the science club that went wrong.

Laura cleared her throat as Carmilla was still not looking at her and finally got the girls attention.

“You okay there, cupcake?” She asked as she turned her head to the side, smiling as her eyes roamed up Lauras figure and only seconds later looking at the girls smiling face.

“I know you said you didn't want anyone to mention your birthday. And I know you didn't want me to do anything for you. My original plan went into dust anyway, so I got you this instead. Happy birthday Carm.” She said as she brought her hands from behind her back, and inside them she held a small red velvet cupcake with white frosting on top.

The instant Carmilla saw the small pastry in Lauras hands she smiled and closed her book, putting it away, now sitting up on her knees and reaching out for the cupcake. The instant she brought the delicious treat to her lips and took a bite from it she smiled with her mouth still full.

“A cupcake from my cupcake. How convenient.” She smirked. “I love it. Thank you sweetie.” Carmilla said, bitting into it one more time before looking up at Laura, forgetting how to swallow as the girl in front of her slowly untied her rope, opening it without averting her eyes from Carmilla.

“Laura? What are you … ” Carmilla was left speechless, while Laura slipped off her robe, now standing in front of Carmilla with nothing but a big red bow covering her chest, holding the robe on her arms, barely enough to hide the rest of her body.

“I know you wanted to wait, and that you want to be the perfect chevalier. But don´t you think we have waited long enough?” She looks at Carmilla , trying to hide the vulnerability in her eyes and voice, showing of that even if nothing happens tonight, its not a big deal. She can wait. But she wanted to make this night special for her, she wanted to give her everything she could ever ask for. Carmilla slowly moved to the edge of the bed, looking at Laura with an expression the tiny girl can´t quite figure out, her eyes roaming up and down her body. As she reaches over, grabbing the lose end of the bow, feeling the gentle material in her hand and tugging Laura closer.

She wets her lips, smirking up at Laura, that is finally letting her walls down, showing all her fears in her eyes, fears that vanish as soon as Carmillas voice breaks the silence between them.

“Happy birthday to me.” She smirks, pulling on the bow, and slowly unrevealing Lauras chest, a gasp escaping both their lips. Carmillas at the sight in front of her, and Lauras because of the way Carmilla was looking at her, the way her eyes turned even darker then they already were as Laura exposed herself to her.

The bow falls onto the floor as well as the robe, and Carmilla reaches with her hands around Lauras neck, pulling her flush against her, their lips crashing into a hungry kiss. Lauras hand grabbing Carmillas tank top and fisting it into her hands, wanting to be even closer to the girl, as a moan reached her ears, Carmillas tongue darted out of her mouth and brushed against her bottom lip. She felt her knees weaken by that movement and tugged Carmillas top up, wanting to get the girl as naked as she was, but got stopped instantly, the hands that were tangled in her hair moments ago, were now holding her wrists and their kiss was broken. Laura missed the feel of her lips as soon as their kiss ended and she opened her eyes, wanting an explanation from Carmilla, but the look in those dark eyes killed any words that were about to slip from her tongue. Carmilla brushed her thumbs over Lauras wrists, over her pulse point, almost feeling the blood that was rushing through her veins.

“Lay on the bed. Now.” Her voice was low and husky as she let go of Lauras hands, and Laura obediently did as she was told. For a moment she was about to question Carmilla if everything was okay, as the girl stood with her back to the laying girl. But before she could even force her lips to move she felt a weight on top of her, Carmilla straddling her waist and looking down at Laura with so much hunger in her eyes that the tiny girl though she could come right there and then by just the look in Carmillas eyes.

She slowly moved her hands up to Carmillas thighs, and for only a moment, a too short moment, the girl let her touch her, before grabbing her wrists once again and pining them above Lauras head. Leaning down, she was a breath away from her lips, her dark eyes locked with honey brown eyes that were pleading her to be touched, to let her touch her. She let go of her wrists and slowly ran her fingers down the girls arms, the girl that, surprisingly wasn't as ticklish at the moment, as she usually was whenever Carmilla touched her. She kept their eyes locked even when her hands moved over her sides down her toned stomach and back up, fingers dangerously close to the girls hardened nipples. She cupped her breasts in her hands, feeling the hardened pecks pressing into her palm as she massaged and squeezed, eliciting the most delicious little gasps and moans from Lauras mouth.

She wanted to hear more of her, feel more of her, feeling the heath rushing through her body with every sound the girl under her made. The heath that quickly pooled between her legs.

“ _Fuck_ … ” She cursed as Laura bucked her hips up and against her, making her move to her stomach now and Laura gasped as she felt how soaked the shorts that Carmilla was wearing felt against her naked skin. She moved her hands to Carmillas hips, digging her nails into the flash there before moving her hands higher and under the tank top and yanking it up. Carmilla got the hint and instantly sat up, now straddling Lauras stomach and pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it across the room and onto Lauras bed. In the mere second that it took her to do that she felt Laura siting up underneath her and eagerly sucking one of her nipples into her hungry mouth. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as her head jerked back and her hands grabbed hold of Lauras hair, tugging on it and pulling her closer all at the same time. She felt the girls nails digging into her back, her tongue skilfully swirling around her nipple, making it almost rock hard. Just as Carmilla was about to complain about Laura stopping her actions, she felt the girls hot mouth around her abandoned nipple, her teeth lightly scraping over it before flicking her tongue over it.

“ _God Laura_ , _fuck_ … ” Lauras hands now moved up her back, fingers barely brushing over her skin, but the moment they moved down, she felt nails digging into it, leaving angry red lines all the way down. Her hands didn't stop even when she felt the annoying material of the shorts Carmilla was wearing, instead her hands moved on the inside of the shorts, grabbing her ass, as she let go of her nipple with a slight pop, her tongue licking up from her nipple, up her chest, collarbone, all the way over her throat before locking their lips again.

Carmilla moved her hands to Lauras shoulders, pushing her back down, wanting her turn to torture the girl with her lips, but let out a yelp of surprise as her own back hit the soft mattress, the girl surprisingly stronger then she seemed as she was able to turn her around like that.

She felt a trail of hot open mouthed kisses run down her chest and stomach, lips stopping only when they reached the hem of her shorts. She felt those honey brown eyes looking up at her, seeking approval, but all Carmilla could do was nod, eyes firmly closed as she bucked her hips up, Lauras hands on them, slowly but surely pulling the shorts down her legs. She ran her nails up Carmillas legs, from her ankles, over her calfs, and as her hands reached her knees, she pushed her legs apart, taking in the sight of the girl in front of her. She felt her heart race and she knew Carmilla could hear it, she could feel how much she wanted her, how much she wanted this. The little smirk on her lips gave her away. But Laura knew, that as much as she wanted her, Carmilla wanted Laura too. The moment Laura leaned down, her breath hot against Carmillas glistening center, she felt two hands tangle in her hair, forming a firm grip in it as her tongue darted out of her mouth, the tip of it teasingly swirling around her clit, but never really touching it just the right way. The grip in her hair was loose enough for her to turn her head to the side, pressing a soft kiss on the inside of Carmillas thigh, right by her pulse point, making the girl whimper underneath her, but soon that whimper was replaced by a groan as Laura sinked her teeth into the flesh, sucking and tugging. She moved away, looking at the spot she just bit with pride as it turned a dark purple. She knew it wouldn't stay there for very long, but she didn't care. It was the moment that counted. She looked up at Carmilla that had one hand covering her eyes, while the other was still tangled in Lauras hair. She wanted to reach up and kiss the hell out of the woman, but there was one thing she wanted even more.

Without warning she flattened her tongue against Carmillas hot center, licking up all the way to her clit. With one simple flick of her tongue over the sensitive nub, she had the girl whimpering underneath her once more. She was sure she heard her say _fuck_ under her breath as Laura skilfully slipped her tongue between her folds, entering her just enough to make her feel good, but still let her want it more and more. 

“La … Laura, I swear if you … you don't stop teasing me and just fuck me right now, I will … I will bite you.” Now that Laura definitely heard.

“Is that a promise?” Laura asked teasingly, but finally slipped her tongue all the way in, swirling and moaning into her soaking lips as she hooked her one arm over her thigh, her fingers making quick work to reach the bundle of nerves, brushing against it. Carmillas hips bucked underneath her as she made small but quick moves over her clit, feeling her wetness drip onto her tongue and into her mouth, and she wanted more. _God_ did she want more. She flicked her tongue over her clit as she moved away and up her body, straddling one of Carmillas thighs. 

“Why did you …” The dark haired girl was about to protest as to why Laura stopped what she was doing, but as soon as she straddled her thigh, Carmilla gasped at the feel of Lauras wetness dripping down onto her skin. Laura soon replaced her tongue where it was a second ago with two slender fingers that slipped between those slick folds, curling up and thrusting inside her.

“Fuck!” She was surprised by herself that she even had enough strength to say a single word as Lauras thumb flicked over her clit, rubbing it faster and putting more pressure on it as her fingers seemed to thrust impossibly deep inside her. Carmilla never felt like this before, no one ever made her feel like this. She never let anyone take control over her, let anyone give her this amount of pleasure, it was always the other way around, it was always her pleasing someone else. But with Laura she felt so safe, so cared for, every press of lips or touch of skin on skin made her feel safe, made her feel at home. She reached her hand towards Laura and the girl got the hint, leaning down, their naked bodies pressed flush against each other as she speed up her fingers, adding another into her thrusts and curling them up, feeling Carmilla pulsating around them.

She kissed her sweetly, swallowing the moans that left Carmillas lips, feeling her nails dig deep into her back, scratching and holding onto her like she was a life saver. She propped herself up on one hand, still pressed against Carmilla, watching the girl as she came undone around her fingers, her cum completely covering Lauras fingers and palm as she fucked her faster and harder even thought feeling the burn in her wrists from the moments she was making, but she never stopped, she didn't dare stop as Carmillas walls clenched around her fingers, pulling her in deeper.

“Oh God! Lau … _Laura_!” Laura bit down into her own lip as Carmilla screamed out her name in pleasure, her body jerking and her thigh pressing up against Lauras soaked center.

“Carm, _please._ ” Carmillas eyes flew wide open as she came back to her senses, watching as Laura grinned herself on her thigh seeking the so much need friction to get her release. She took what ever energy was left in her body, sitting up rapidly, her hands grabbing onto Lauras hip, guiding her against her thigh as she sucked an erect nipple into her mouth, bitting and tugging on it, feeling her own center pooling with liquid heath again from the beautiful sounds Laura was making. The girls hands flew into her hair, tugging it back, making Carmilla release the the now wet nipple and look up at Laura that was trying so hard to stop the noises she was making by bitting down into her bottom lip, her teeth digging so deep that she broke the skin, a droplet of blood covering it now. Carmilla couldn't stop her vampireic instinct as she leaned up enough to reach her lips, her tongue licking off the blood on Lauras lip before kissing her, feeling the metallic taste of blood on her tongue with the mixture of Laura and her self. The kiss didn't last long as she sucked Lauras bottom lip into her mouth, gently sucking on the wound there, licking and and healing it. She knew Laura was close, she could feel it in the way she moved on her thigh, faster and faster. Carmilla released her one hip and sneaked her hand between them, quickly brushing her fingers over Lauras clit, three small yet quick brushes of her fingers made the girl come with Carmillas name cried out in a loud moan, a moan that Carmilla quickly stopped with her lips crashing against Lauras.

She stiled her fingers, slowly moving them away, but only to rest them on her hip again as the girls breathing seemed to get back to normal. The tight grip in her hair was now replaced with a soft brush of fingers through her dark hair and her own hands moved slowly and gently up Lauras back, holding her close for dear life. She rested her head against Lauras chest, a soft kiss pressed on the top of her head as they held each other close. She listened to the girls calm heart beat and soon found herself laying on the bed, her head on Lauras shoulder and her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled softly into her skin as she heard Lauras soft whisper.

“Happy birthday Carmilla.” And it really was a happy one. The happiest she ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time at trying to write smut. Rewievs are always welcomed. I hope everyone likes what I wrote so far. Yes, this story is inspired by an episode from Lost Girl. (can you blame me? It was a great scene.)


End file.
